


Memory Lapse

by Rainb0wNinja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Sex, Drunk Sex, Hangover, M/M, Post-Dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainb0wNinja/pseuds/Rainb0wNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Sanji's birthday is a messy one, mainly because he can't remember a thing. He learns that alcohol and sexual frustration don't mix, but the question is, who did he sleep with? Rated for mentions of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lapse

Sanji was having a bad day. Er, morning, technically. He'd actually just woken up. It might seem strange to already be having a bad day when he just woke up, but it was the truth. Not only was he suffering from quite possibly the worst hangover he'd ever had in his life (although this wasn't the first time he'd felt that way) but he'd woken up on the _floor_. In the _galley_.

Whatever the fuck had happened last night must have been crazy.

He didn't remember much. They were celebrating the defeat of Doflamingo, and on top of that, it had been Sanji's birthday. He had cooked a huge dinner considering there were plenty of mouths to feed, and after that was done he'd started drinking because hey, he was fucking twenty-two now and they had saved all of Dressrosa.

But one drink had turned into two, and then five, and then…well, thinking about it made him feel even worse, so he gave up on that.

Still, how had he even gotten into his kitchen? More importantly, why was he sleeping on the floor? He was certain walking had gotten impossible at some point, and he had been outside then, so did he crawl into the kitchen or what?

Even more concerning, his suit was a wrinkled mess and was undone, leaving his torso bare to the world.

Sanji never mistreated his clothes and took pride in how he looked, so above everything, that made the least amount of sense.

Still, he couldn't just lay there all day even though he _really_ didn't want to move. He grabbed the counter for support as he pulled himself up, head spinning dangerously as he did so. He took one look at his kitchen and promptly threw up in the sink (which was absolutely full of dishes) because he had a huge mess to clean up and doing that with a hangover sounded awful.

He also had to cook breakfast, but at this point, he'd rather go into town. Wano had plenty of restaurants, and really, they probably didn't have any other option. He couldn't cook anything, not with all of the clutter from last night, and cleaning would take the better part of the morning. If anyone wanted food, they would have to fend for themselves.

Sanji's morning was officially fucked.

* * *

The rest of the day didn't get much better. He'd managed to clean up the kitchen, although it took hours. He considered taking a nap on the couch but realized it had been oddly quiet, and figured he might want to check on the others.

Walking out onto the deck had seemed like some sort of horror movie.

Bodies were everywhere, as were trash and food and god knows what else. Everyone was passed out just as Sanji had been. They had Law's crew with them, meaning there was even more of a mess (the rude bastards, trashing someone else's ship.)

Sanji knew someone would have to clean up, but it sure as fuck wouldn't be him. His kitchen was clean and that was all that mattered. Instead, he staggered into the boys dorm and fell onto his bed, finally managing to go back to sleep.

Yet even in his sleep, he couldn't catch a break.

He kept having the strangest visions, some of which he knew were from last night. Others…he wasn't sure.

He was awoken by Luffy jumping around and demanding food. The noise gave Sanji a headache, so he kicked Luffy out of the room and tried to go back to sleep. He wasn't alone, Usopp had joined him at some point and looked just as awful as Sanji felt. Franky was snoring in his bunk, though he didn't look nearly as bad.

Then Luffy said something that made Sanji's blood run cold.

"Hey Sanji, what's that mark on your neck? It's all red!"

He got the strangest feeling at that moment, like he wanted to remember something but couldn't quite grasp it.

More importantly, what the hell had happened to his neck?

He rushed to a mirror as fast as his recovering body would allow and nearly threw up again when he realized there were hickeys on his neck (more than one, because the universe hated him.)

His mind flashed back to waking up with his shirt open and suit wrinkled and he actually _did_ throw up.

Who had he been with? Nobody from his crew, that was for sure. They had all gotten drunk before (except for Luffy, who didn't care for alcohol) but never fucked around with each other. They were nakama, and even copious amounts of alcohol wouldn't change that. He began grasping at straws. Maybe Nami had been playing around with him, jokingly giving him hickeys?

Yeah, right, like that would ever happen.

Still, _someone_ had done this to him, someone from Law's crew. It was the only thing that made sense because nobody else had been on the ship last night.

Did Law have a girl in his crew? He didn't really remember, because the Captain had quite a few people with him and his memory was still shitty.

He got that feeling again, like his brain was just on the verge of remembering something but couldn't quite get there. It was doing a number on his nerves. His brain was withholding some serious information and it was stressing him out.

He had to find out who he was with, but how? He could go around and simply ask people, but for some reason that didn't sit right with him. Did he want everyone to know that he'd been with someone? That someone had given him hickeys? That he was so easy to let someone do that, just because he was drunk?

Well, his nakama wouldn't care, but they might tease him for it.

But Law's crew, and Law himself, had no business knowing anything about him.

" _You don't even know me."_

Sanji blinked, a memory flashing by far too quick for him to grasp it. Fuck, the entire day was really turning into a mess. He felt like he had a mystery to solve now, the only clues being his neck and whatever his brain decided to give him.

He decided he really didn't care what the heart pirates thought and left the boys dorm, pleased to see Sunny clean again. He decided retracing his steps would be a good idea, and went up by Nami's tangerine trees where he had started drinking last night.

It didn't help, because at that time he hadn't been drunk.

He then went down to Sunny's lion head where he remembered being tipsy. At first he didn't remember anything, until he looked towards the main mast. He remembered seeing something that caught his attention, but he had ignored it, for some reason. He'd kept drinking and then moved to the galley.

He wondered if he'd stayed in the galley for the rest of the night, but that didn't sound right.

He remembered taking shots of some god awful liquor, and that had _really_ fucked him up, but he'd done it anyways because it was his goddamn birthday.

After that, he'd stumbled out and conversed by the main mast until people started crashing, passing out wherever they pleased.

A memory struck him then. He'd been staring at something (or some _one_ ) for a long time. Something had happened…and that led him back to the galley. But what was it?

"Sanji, what are you doing?" Luffy asked him, reminding Sanji that he probably looked like an idiot walking back and forth.

"Trying to remember last night. I don't suppose you can tell me what I did, can you?"

Luffy laughed, much to Sanji's annoyance. "Not really! You and everyone else got really drunk, _shishishi_! I was walking around after everyone fell asleep on the deck, but you weren't there."

Sanji groaned, because that wasn't helpful at all. He was about to go ask someone else when Luffy asked a question, one that got him thinking.

"Have you seen Tra-guy? He went missing last night too and now I can't find him anywhere! I think he's on his ship but the bear won't let me see him." Luffy pouted while Sanji blanched, his brain trying to connect to something but failing.

"No, I haven't seen him since…" When _was_ the last time he'd seen Law? The warlord hadn't been very social last night, though Sanji had a feeling he wasn't sociable to begin with. Still, he'd seen him at some point, hadn't he?

It hit him then, he'd seen Law practically glued to the main mast last night.

The _main mast_ …

"I gotta go. If Law shows himself, tell him to come find me." Sanji felt ill again, taking quick steps into the kitchen and closing the door. He looked around, trying to find anything out of place because he knew _a lot_ had happened here. He inspected every inch of the galley closely, knowing if anything was different he would notice.

Then he found something.

There was a minor crack in the wall next to the door, and upon closer inspection, there were barely noticeable scratch marks on the door itself, marring the wooden surface.

He frowned, rubbing the back of his head as if the area was supposed to hurt, and then stopped himself because why would his head hurt?

Unless…

"Shit." He whispered, remembering someone pushing him against the same surfaces with a great deal of force. That same someone had been sucking on his tongue and grinding against him, too. "Fucking _shit_." He grunted, walking over to the table and noticing even more barely visible scratch marks. He swiveled around, looking to the same place he had woken up and found one single piece of incriminating evidence that had _several_ memories flooding his mind.

A black feather.

One single black fucking feather was all it took.

There was only one person that could belong to, and Sanji could hardly believe it, but it was true.

And that person picked the opportune moment to enter the kitchen, wearing the same shirt with black feathers covering the collar.

Sanji spun around on his heel, setting his sight on the bastard and taking quick steps towards him. Yes, he remembered clearly now. He'd been watching the man all night, intoxicated mind wandering to inappropriate places, because of all people Sanji just had to have a secret attraction to _him_. Never before had he entertained the thought of being with a man, until _he_ showed up, with his fucking impossibly good looks.

His vision wavered with anger as he lashed out, leg shooting up and foot getting caught in that tight grip that Sanji had gotten acquainted with last night.

"You bastard, I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled, spinning full circle to yank his foot out of Law's hand and kick him again. He grew more irritated when Law caught his foot another time.

"Calm down, Blackleg-ya, we can talk about this like adults." Law, the fucker, seemed totally indifferent about the whole thing. It pissed Sanji off more than he already was.

" _Fuck you!_ Look at what you did to my _neck!_ " He pointed to the area, eyes widening when he actually got a good look at Law. He wasn't the only one with hickeys.

"I have more, in several places actually. Now as I said, let's talk about this like adults. I'm far too hungover to listen to you scream at me for something we both wanted, regardless of how obliterated we may have been." Sanji watched in disbelief as Law sat himself at the table, wondering how he could be so calm about everything.

More importantly, Law had said they _both_ wanted it, which kind of blew Sanji's mind although that much had been obvious already. Law, more than anyone, wouldn't let Sanji touch him unless he wanted it as well.

It was with great reluctance that Sanji joined him, sitting directly across from him and waiting. His eyes kept glancing at the scratch marks on the table and back to Law. Were those from him, or Law? He still didn't remember everything, only that Law had been the person to attack his neck.

"I'm sure you have many questions, but I feel I should tell you I don't remember much, as I'm sure you don't either."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Is there anything you _can_ tell me? Like why you decided to leave me on the fucking floor? My back is killing me because of you!"

"As is mine, among other things."

Sanji squinted at him, wondering what the fuck that was supposed to mean. A rather obscene memory flitted across his mind and he had to slap a hand over his nose to keep blood from gushing out.

"I… _you?_ I was on _top?!_ " He shrieked, an image of Law gasping for breath beneath him flashing through his mind. Law smirked at his reaction.

"Why are you surprised? Did you assume _I_ topped?"

"I didn't assume anything until now! I wasn't even sure how far we went! I can't believe _you_ bottomed, of all people!" Sanji wasn't sure _why_ he couldn't believe it, because it's not like he imagined himself bottoming. He didn't imagine himself doing anything with a man. Still, he'd been thinking about Law for quite some time now, and the man just…seemed like he would top.

Maybe he _had_ pictured himself bottoming, but only once!

"If it makes you feel better, I did enjoy it. You did an exceptional job from what I remember, despite your inexperience."

"I _told_ you I was inexperienced?!"

"You didn't have to. I could tell."

Sanji flopped his head against the table, knowing his face was as red as a tomato. He'd fucked _Trafalgar Law_ , a goddamn _ex-Shichibukai_ , and he didn't even remember it!

"Can you just tell me how we got to that point? Fuck, we've barely even spoken before this and now we've…done _that_. We're in an alliance for fuck's sake, this is so unprofessional."

"As pirates, I don't think professionalism is high on our list. As I said before, we both wanted it, and pirates take what they want. I wanted you to fuck me and you certainly had no complaints." Law was smirking at him, the bastard.

"Stop enjoying this and explain!"

"I'm afraid I really don't remember much. You were all over the place, talking to everyone and steadily getting more and more intoxicated. At some point we made eye contact, then you came over and told me to come into the kitchen. By that point we both knew what we wanted."

"How did we both know if we didn't even say it? I mean…I remember looking at you, and then later on we were…staring at each other when everyone was passed out. It's not like we knew just by looking at each other." Law raised an eyebrow at him, and he realized that must have been what happened, which was fucking crazy because he didn't even know Law.

_"You don't even know me."_

_"I know you better than you think, Blackleg-ya."_

Sanji shook his head as memories assaulted him, wishing it would all just come back to him already. "Okay, maybe that did happen. So who decided to crack the wall then? I don't appreciate my kitchen getting damaged. These scratch marks aren't invisible, either."

"Well, that's hardly my fault. As soon as I entered the kitchen you had me pinned against the wall and your tongue down my throat." Sanji's face erupted in another blush, because _that_ just wasn't like him at all. Alcohol and sexual frustration didn't mix well.

"And the scratches?" He dared to ask, somehow knowing those were his fault as well.

"Partly my fault. I had you against the door and you were clawing at it, but when you had me on the table I may have gotten carried away." Sanji groaned because yeah, he was starting to remember that.

_The kitchen was dark, heavy breathing and groans being the only sound in the room. Sanji had jumped him as soon as he entered the galley, slamming him against the wall and claiming his lips. Law was quick to respond, kissing Sanji back and flipping their positions, pinning Sanji against the door and sucking on his tongue. Their bodies were grinding against each other, trying to get some sort of friction. Sanji's nails dug into the wood as pleasure assaulted him, taking in Law's delicious scent and taste. He'd been wanting this for so long, and even though he could barely see straight, he was going to get what he wanted._

_Their lips didn't separate, not even when they began tearing off each other's clothes and moving towards the table. Law ended up sitting on it, long legs wrapped around Sanji's hips as they devoured each other, hands wandering lower and lower until…_

"Fuck. Just…fucking _fuck_." Sanji groaned, humiliated when he remembered what he'd said.

"Come now Blackleg-ya, I know you enjoyed it. You really let loose, as you should have considering it was your birthday." Law smirked at him, that smooth voice filled with amusement.

"You just shut up, we're never speaking of this again."

"Nonsense, you're not done remembering. Go on, think of what happened right on this table." Sanji kicked Law's leg, hands covering his face as the memories came unbidden.

_"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week." Sanji growled, yanking down Law's pants and staring hungrily at his erection that sprung free, already glistening with precome. He bent down to take it into his mouth, sucking a few times until he realized they shouldn't be doing this on the table (his table) because people ate here._

_And that's how they ended up on the floor, Law completely naked and writhing beneath Sanji whose pants were around his ankles and shirt open, fucking Law with abandon._

"I must say, walking _has_ been a challenge. After we finished, you attempted to make yourself decent and passed out. I had to dress myself, which took quite a bit of effort, and by that point I was too exhausted and drunk to get you somewhere more suitable. I do apologize for that, I'm sure your back hurts, but for the record my ass is killing me."

"You're not fucking helping." Sanji growled, wondering if his face would ever return to its normal color. "And why are you so okay with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're very attractive and I feel comfortable around you. You're smart and can handle yourself well, and I feel we have things in common. I could tell you wanted it as well, so what's wrong?" Sanji had to consider that, because now that he knew the whole story, he wasn't sure why he was so worked up about it.

"It's just unexpected. You're the last person I expected to sleep with, although I can't say I'm not happy about it."

"I feel the same. Now, are there any other questions you have for me or can I go back to sleep?"

Sanji did have one question, but the idea of asking made him feel incredibly awkward. Still, after going through something as big as that, it needed to be addressed.

"Um…so, what are we? I mean, not that we have to be anything, it's just…are we going to do it again or what?"

Law smirked at him, a predatory gleam in his golden eyes, and suddenly Sanji felt hot.

"Since we still can't remember every detail, I think it's only fair if we do it again, without the alcohol involved. I think it's my turn to fuck you."

Sanji damn near locked the galley door, because fuck if that didn't sound appealing. But they were hungover, and that wouldn't be fun.

"Tomorrow night, meet me here."

Law stood and began walking to the door, Sanji quickly following. The warlord turned to him then and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him in for quite possibly the best kiss he'd ever had. It ended far too quickly, and when Sanji opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) Law was walking out the door.

He touched his lips, remembering that it had felt even better last night with Law's tongue in his mouth, and decided tomorrow night would be the best night of his life.


End file.
